A Little Longer, A Different Outcome
by Dinny93
Summary: AU S3E7. What could have been if Keats had waited just a few more minutes before knocking on Alex's door. How could their evening have ended? Galex, no smut but some language. Oneshot.


**A/N:- This is my take on how episode 7 could have ended. I know there are a fair few alternate endings around now, but after seeing that episode, I just had to post something... so here it is! =D I hope it's alright and people enjoy it, although I'm not sure it's up to standard. Let me know if there's anything I can improve on, be it dodgy grammar or a sentence that doesn't flow properly, as I'm always eager to improve my writing. Either way, writing this has been a lot more fun than revising for my RE exam =S**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Ashes To Ashes, Life On Mars or anything else related. Unless you count the box sets, but I don't really think they do count to be honest =(**

* * *

They stood together in Alex's living room, swaying gently to the music. Slowly, Alex lifted her head from his shoulder and their eyes met, silver on hazel, before Alex's eyes dropped to his lips. A moment of wordless realization passed between them as they acknowledged what was going to happen next.

Maybe this was what they had always been heading for. Their lips inched closer and closer, until there was barely any space between them at all. His breath, the scent of wine and cigarettes particularly prominent, washed over her and Alex found it strangely comforting. Her eyes flickered up to his one last time, trying to make out what he was thinking. There was still time for him to pull back, as this kiss was by no means inevitable. She knew now though that if he were to suddenly withdraw, then she would be crushed. To have come so close and yet to fail at the last hurdle, as it were, would be unbearable.

Gene seemed to see the hesitance in her eyes in that brief moment though, and without further ado, he closed the gap between them. Their lips barely brushed, meeting in the tenderest of first kisses. Alex had imagined on many occasions what it would be like to kiss the Gene Genie, but never had she thought it would be like this. She had always thought that their first kiss, were it ever to happen, would be in the heat of an argument, full of rage and lust and a battle for dominance over each other, like so many of their disagreements. As it was, his lips were soft, softer than she would have given him credit for. They both seemed to be holding back that first time, still hesitant, still unsure of the other's feelings.

They broke apart after what seemed like an age, but in reality had only been a matter of seconds. Their eyes met and for a few moments they just stared at each other, as the realization that their feelings for one another were reciprocated dawned on them, while the lyrics to Spandau Ballet's _True_ washed over them.

"Gene..." Alex breathed, unsure however, of what it was she meant to say.

"Shhh, Bols." he murmured in reply, before lowering his lips back to hers. This kiss was different to their first. It smoldered and burned with a raging passion, the hesitance between them gone, as their feelings for each other, stifled for so long, were finally released. Gene's lips were still soft above hers, but this time they moved with a force and determination behind them, leaving her in no doubt of his affection for her. His tongue plundered her mouth and she bit down hard on his bottom lip, causing him to moan into her mouth. It rippled through her body, filling her with desire and Alex felt her knees begin to buckle. She let go of his hand and wound her arms up around his neck, steadying herself and at the same time, pressing her body even closer to his. At the same time, Alex felt one of Gene's arms snake tightly around her waist. The kiss deepened even further and Alex revelled in the onslaught of sensations it brought. Not only was he a fantastic kisser, but his embrace brought with it an overwhelming sense of security. For the first time in so long, Alex finally felt at home.

A sudden, sharp knocking on the front door of Alex's flat ended their kiss abruptly. They stumbled apart, both somewhat flustered, and confusion spread across both their faces. They glanced at each other, the unspoken question of Who on Earth would be calling on Alex at this time of night hanging in the air. Gene shot her an inquiring look, to which Alex replied with a half shrug, still slightly dazed after their prolonged kiss. She drank in the sight of him, his now crumpled suit, tousled hair and lips that were already beginning to bruise. He looked thoroughly shaggable, to use one of Ray's words, and Alex couldn't help the moan of desire that escaped her lips. It registered in the dark recesses of her mind that she couldn't have looked much better than him, but she didn't care. The way he was looking at her now caused her to tingle all over, as though every nerve ending in her body had been set alight. Alex found herself moving back towards him, closing the gap that had emerged between them after they sprung apart, all thoughts of her night-time visitor forgotten. She moved back into Gene's arms and slid her hands into the back pockets of his suit trousers. He was staring at her lips as though transfixed. Their heads started moving closer together again, neither one of them able to think of anything other than resuming the passionate kissing they had enjoyed so much.

"Aren't yer goin' to answer the door then, Bolly?" Gene murmured as their noses brushed, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. Alex twitched her head slightly to the left, in a manner that hinted it might have been intended as a head shake.

"No," she breathed, her voice barely audible. "This is more important. You're more important..."

"Good to know you've finally realised that Bols..." Gene lowered his head still closer to hers and Alex tilted her lips towards his expectantly. The bloody man was just teasing her now. "Now, where were we?"

Just as Gene moved to press his lips to hers however, the banging on the door returned, louder and more insistent than before. They broke apart again, annoyance flooding Gene's face, then quickly turning to anger.

"Bloody bastarding hell! Whoever that is had better have a bloody good reason for visiting you at this time Bolly, else they're gonna find themselves with their bollocks ripped off and shoved down their throats!" he all but roared.

"Shhh. No need for that, I'm sure. Wait here. I'll get rid of them." Alex reached out and gave his hand what was meant to be a comforting squeeze, followed by a soft smile, before she made her way to the door. Catching sight of her reflection in a mirror on the way, Alex couldn't help but grin. Whoever it was out there would be left in no doubt of what it was she'd been up to, especially if they saw Gene. Maybe she should have told him to wait in the bedroom...

Pausing at the door, Alex took a deep breath in a last ditch attempt to calm her racing heart. She glanced back at Gene to see him standing, arms folded, in the living room and looking very disgruntled. His eyes were fixed on her and when she turned back to him, his right eyebrow quirked upwards in an expression that all too clearly said, "What are yer waitin' for, yer dozy mare? Get rid of the bastards so we can get back to the important business!" Shaking her head slightly in amusement, Alex ran her fingers through her hair then opened the front door.

Jim Keats was standing infront of her, with a thunderous expression on his face.

"Hello Alex. Not interrupting anything I hope." He smiled at her, but it was forced and didn't look right on his face. For the first time, Alex was able to see what Gene meant about Keats. She schooled her features into a polite smile, resisting the urge to slam the door in his face.

"Actually Jim, I'm kind of in the middle of something here -" she heard Gene snort with amusement someway behind her "- I'm sure whatever it is you need to tell me can wait until morning." Keats looked her up and down, taking in her rather flustered appearance, and sneered.

"It's important, Alex. Surely pleasure can wait." Alex opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, Gene cut in.

"Well, well look what we have 'ere. Hullo Jimbo. You're up a bit late aren' you?" Gene came and stood behind Alex, placing a possessive arm around her waist as he did so. She made no move to shake it off. "Now be a good lad an' either tell the lady what it is you came all this way to tell 'er, or bugger off. The Lady Bols an' I have some unfinished business to attend to, which your unwelcome presence is postponin' longer than necessary." There was a dangerous glint in his eye as he regarded Keats, whose own eyes seemed to widen slightly at Gene's statement. Disapproval and what appeared to be disgust coloured his features as Alex didn't deny it. It seemed to Alex as if the two men were sizing each other up, as though in preparation for a fight, though why that should surprise her she wasn't sure.

"Hunt." Keats snarled. He glared savagely at them both, taking in their proximity to one another and the obvious disarray of their clothing, paired with Gene's previous statement. He seemed to be mentally reassessing the situation, before he returned his attentions to Alex, fixing her with a cold stare. "I'm disappointed in you Alex. Very disappointed. I thought that out of everyone, you'd understand the most, that you'd be the most willing to help. I thought -"

"You thought wrong Jim." Something inside Alex seemed to snap as she realised that Keats was the reason she and Gene had been so distant in recent months. He'd tried to drive a wedge between them for his own petty reasons, and what was worse, he'd very nearly been successful. "I don't know what it is you have against Gene, and quite frankly I don't care," her voice was low and apparently calm, but her fury was evident in every syllable. "But from the moment you waltzed into our CID, you have been spreading your poison and lies, trying to turn us all against our Guv. Well, I'll tell you this Jim. It stops now. I believe Gene when he told me he had nothing to do with Sam Tyler's death. I trust him. That's something I'd forgotten, but I remember now and I won't forget again in a hurry. So you can take whatever evidence you think it is you have against him and leave. I'm not going to be a part of your sick games any longer." Alex inhaled deeply and suddenly became aware of Gene's fingers digging into her hip. She placed her hand over his and his fingers immediately loosened. Keats had gone a funny shade of puce during Alex's little outburst and there was a vein in his temple that looked like it was about to pop. He seemed to struggle for a while to regain control, but when he did, he let forth a low hiss.

"Ohhh, Alex, I don't think you realise what a mistake you're making. He'll destroy you, like he destroyed Tyler!" he warned.

Alex refrained from answering and said simply, "Good-bye Jim." before letting the door swing closed on him. As the latch clicked, she let out a sigh of relief and turned and buried herself in Gene's shoulder. His long arms encircled her almost immediately, forming what felt, to Alex, like an impenetrable barrier, protecting her from the rest of the world. How long they stood like that for neither of them knew, both content in each other's presence and knowing that, finally, they were together. Eventually however, Gene shifted his body so he could see Alex's face and asked quietly,

"Did you really mean what you said then, Bols? 'Bout trustin' me? Or were yer jus' sayin' it to get ol' Jimbo to bugger off?" Alex stared up at him in disbelief.

"Of course I did!" she spluttered indignantly, a frown beginning to crease her forehead as she opened her mouth to continue, but Gene cut her off by pressing a single finger to her lips.

"Alrigh', alrigh'. No need to say anymore Bols. I believe yer. I jus' had to check, tha's all." He smiled warmly at her. "It's nice knowin' yer trust me again Bolly."

"Unbreakable, Gene. That's us." she murmured in reply, returning his smile with a somewhat cheeky grin.

"Does this mean your gonna drop the Sam Tyler case then Bols?" There was a barely detectable note of pleading in his voice. Alex paused for a moment, considering. It wasn't in her nature to just forget about a case while it was still unsolved, and part of her really, really wanted to find out what had happened to Sam after he disappeared. But then she looked up at him and saw the begging in his eyes. Slowly, Alex nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Alright. I'll drop it. For you."

"Thank you Bols." Gene's face split into a wide grin, his relief evident, and he dropped a single kiss to her forehead. Then he seemed to regain his composure somewhat and his usual mask slid back into place. However, it had slipped just enough for Alex to have seen his vulnerable side and she knew that she would never see him in quite the same way again. He would always be her Guv, and he'd already been more than that to her for a fair while, but it was at that point that Alex fully realised the depths of her feelings for him. She was surprised by what she found.

Gene raised an eyebrow at her, immune to the goings on in her head, and gave a wolfish smile. "Now, I believe you an' I were in the middle of somethin' rather interestin' before we were so rudely interrupted. Where was that headin' exactly?" Alex snapped out of her thoughts immediately and gave a short laugh.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know!" she teased, voice filled with mirth. She wriggled free of his embrace and walked to the bedroom door, pushing it open, then turning to face him. "Coming, Mr Hunt?" she extended a hand to him, a mischievous grin on her face and a twinkle in her eye. Gene stared between her outstretched hand and the look on her face, incredulity rapidly spreading across his own features. Alex suddenly felt very self-concious and her face fell. She had never considered the possibility that Gene might not feel the same way. She lowered her hand and stared at the floor, unable to meet his eye. "Sorry, I didn't think... It doesn't matter, I just -"

"Are you bein' serious Bols?" Gene interrupted her faltering attempts at explanation, still staring at her disbelievingly.

"Well, yeah, but it's okay if you don't want to, I mean I'd understand if you didn't -" Gene crossed the floor in two large strides and cut her off with a firm kiss and Alex promptly forgot all it was she was saying as she melted into him. His hands gripped tightly at her waist and her fingers rose up to tangle in his hair.

"Of course I want to, you dozy mare! I've wanted to since the momen' I bloody laid eyes on you! I jus' never thought you'd feel the same." Gene finally managed to gasp out when they eventually broke apart for lack of oxygen. "Now if my memory serves correct, you said somethin' bout coming?"

At his words Alex's face seemed to split in two, she was smiling so widely. She slipped a small hand into his and drew him through the door, into the bedroom behind them. The door clicked shut and as they fell into bed together, the pair felt that at that there was no where they'd rather be.

* * *

**A/N:- As I said, I'm still not 100% sure it's up to standard, but I really wanted to get it posted before the end of lunch. I left it there because I never intended it to turn into a smut-fic and I felt that if I continued, then that was where it was headed, so I hope the ending is satisfactory. Let me know what you think! Now to go and fail RE...**

**Dinny  
xxxx**


End file.
